How Gentlemanly
by from-under-the-stingue-tree
Summary: "Rogue rolled his eyes back into his head and then refocused his attention on his partner. A dangerous glint danced in his eyes as he hissed, "If you think I'm so sexy in my glasses, you'd best shut up about it."" Sting really likes how Rogue looks in his glasses. Fluffy-ish Stingue One-Shot.


**How Gentlemanly**

 _Stingue_

* * *

"Hi there," Sting murmured as he looped his arms around the Shadow Dragon Slayer's torso from behind. Leaning forward to rest his head on his mate's shoulder, he wondered, "Whatcha making?"

Trying to hide a smile, Rogue moved his gaze from the sizzling pan on the stove to the man clinging to his back. "Eggs."

"Ya makin' me some?"

Rogue's expression softened even more. "Of course," he whispered, planting a light kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

The White Dragon Slayer was grinning as he released the chef and hopped up onto the counter next to the oven. Sting quieted for a moment before the smirk returned in full. "Hehe," he giggled.

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Sting, what are you doing?"

"Well, right now I'm just thinking."

Growling, he corrected, "What are you _thinking_ about doing?"

Sting cocked his head to the side, the smile taking over more and more of his face. "This!" Then, without another moment's hesitation, his hands shot out, gripped the arms of Rogue's black-framed glasses (which he was still wearing as he had just woken up), and pulled them off of his boyfriend's face.

"Sting!" Rogue exclaimed as his vision betrayed him.

An infectious expression _still_ danced across the blond's face as he put the glasses on his own face. "Man, your vision is _shit."_

"Give me my glasses," Rogue demanded.

"How do I look?" Sting asked as he hopped off of the counter and raised his eyebrows in a mock grin.

Another growl rumbled in the back of Rogue's throat. "I wouldn't know because _someone took my glasses."_

The other shrugged as he removed the spectacles from his face and offered them to his mate. "You look better in them anyways."

The black-haired one flushed slightly as he replaced the eyeglasses on his face and turned back to the eggs, which were now starting to burn. "You get the burnt eggs."

"Fine," Sting huffed. "But you have to wear your glasses today."

"No."

Sting rested his chin on Rogue's shoulder again. "But you look really hot in them, babe."

"No, Sting. I am _not_ wearing my glasses to Natsu and Gray's wedding."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Sting whined, gripping his mate's bare arm.

"No!"

* * *

"You two look nice!" Lucy exclaimed as she caught up with the Twin Dragons later on that evening during the reception. "Rogue, I didn't know you wore glasses."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer suppressed yet another growl by plastering a gleeful expression over his features. "Yeah, I–"

"He looks fuckin' hot doesn't he?" Sting asked the Celestial mage.

" _Sting!"_ Rogue shrieked.

Lucy blinked a few times before responding. "I wouldn't say _hot_ just because I'm pretty sure Juvia would kill me for that, but, yes, Rogue looks very handsome."

"Thanks," the glasses-wearing mage mumbled, gripping his boyfriend's arm. When Sting continued to show no signs of stopping his endless chatter with the other blonde, Rogue tightened his hand to an almost cutting-off-circulation grip. "Let's go."

Sting sighed dramatically, "I suppose I must bid you farewell as my boyfriend here is too caught up in his own sexiness to be bothered with conversation."

Clenching his teeth tighter yet, Rogue pulled the White Dragon Slayer away from Lucy with much more force than necessary. He roughly shoved his mate up against a wall just away from the main celebration, planting one hand on either side of the blond's head. "Sting."

"Hm?"

"Stop."

"But why?" Sting pouted. "You look super handsome and really, _really_ fucking sexy, Rogue! I just want everyone else to know."

Rogue rolled his eyes back into his head and then refocused his attention on his partner. A dangerous glint danced in his eyes as he hissed, "If you think I'm so sexy in my glasses, you'd best shut up about it."

Sting huffed, being as immature and childish as he could. "Why don't you make me? Hm?"

Both males felt the sexual tension between them jump about twenty notches, but neither commented on it.

"I will make you, because if you don't _shut the fuck up_ about it, you're on the couch for the next week. No sex and no making out, either. So stop it."

The blond opened his mouth in protest, but decided against it. He _really_ didn't want to be banished to the couch, especially since that meant there'd be nothing happening after the wedding. "Fine."

Rogue relaxed by just a small fraction as his crimson eyes locked on deep blue. Neither Dragon Slayer said anything for a few seconds.

And then Rogue's lips were on Sting's. The rough brick of the Fairy Tail guild hall dug into the blond's back, but that didn't matter. The novelty of kissing Rogue had never really worn off in the four years that they had been a couple. The feeling of Rogue's rough lips on his own and his partner's battle-calloused fingers tangled in his spiky hair had never lost its spark. Kissing Rogue was still just as amazing as it had been the first time.

The blue-eyed man pulled the man he loves even closer yet, trying to minimise any space that may have remained into nonexistence. He tilted his head upwards just slightly, an invitation to his partner, who wastes no time slipping his tongue inside Sting's mouth. It didn't matter in the least that they were still within full viewing area of almost any spot in the guild hall, didn't matter that it was another couple's wedding reception. Because what was originally a scolding had somehow turned into a sloppy makeout session against the wall of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Rogue rocked his hips forward, pressing them tight against Sting's hips. The blond whined, a wordless request to _either get the fuck off of me or just fuck me already._

And because Rogue was still annoyed with his partner, he took a step back and released his mate's lips with a smack, a thin trail of saliva connecting their swollen lips.

Sting furrowed his brows in a pout.

"Home," Rogue said simply as he wiped off his chin with the back of his hand.

"Now?"

Rogue swept his gaze over the guild hall: the newlyweds, who were currently dancing, the people hanging around the food line, the various musicians (among them were Mirajane, Gajeel, and Orga), and everyone else. No one seemed to be missing them or overly concerned with their current activites. "Let's go," he said as he offered a hand.

"You really do look sexy in your glasses," Sting reminded him.

"And you look like you're gonna be really comfortable on the couch."

Sting clung to his mate's arm, begging forgiveness as they strolled out of the guild hall and towards the hotel they were staying at – which they both knew had no couch.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is sort of meh. It's pretty short compared to the other OS's I've been writing lately. But it was my super late entry for Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Day 1: Gentlemen. So yeah. Leave a review please! Thanks. -Stephanie_**


End file.
